


The Man Who Has Everything

by mangacrack



Series: Season of Kink (2017) [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom Glorfindel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir return from patrol and it takes them an awful long time to get naked, before they finally decide to tag team Glorfindel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seasons of Kinks Challenge (Uniform Kink, in this case), but somehow I wasn't done after the first chapter. Perhaps, because it's usually Glorfindel/Elladan, Glorfindel/Elrohir or Elladan/Elrohir but rarely all three together? Sooo ... here I am.

"What took you so long? You were supposed to be back three days ago." Glorfindel groans as Elladan pushes the long golden hair aside to leave a trail of kisses on his neck. 

After weeks of sleeping alone the touch is maddening, especially since the twins are still fully dressed. They haven't even put down their armor and their weapons yet, just unbuckled their sword belts while Glorfindel already naked. Curtsey of wearing nothing but a bathrobe, when they stepped through his door. Since Elladan and Elrohir tend to be as impatient as he is, they ripped the tunic off him, crowding Glorfindel between their tall bodies. Trapping him, leaving him to their mercy. 

"We encountered a band of Orcs," Elladan says, a little distracted and runs his fingers over his lovers skin. 

Grabs Glorfindel by his hips until the golden haired warrior is pressed against his chest, moaning because hot skin meets cold dirty leather. But light shock over the difference in temperature doesn't keep Glorfindel from rubbing himself against Elladan's crotch for long. His ass is wonderfully naked and Elladan moves at a leisure pace, more keeping Glorfindel in place than actively doing anything. 

"Orcs are hardly a reason to keep me waiting," Glorfindel pants and his hips buck forwards as Elrohir wraps his hand around his cock and unlike his brother he's still wearing gloves. 

A whine escapes Glorfindel. The slow strokes of the weathered denim over his sensitive skin is almost agonizing, but it reminds him of all the times, where they fucked in the wild or in the stables, when they were too horny to wait for privacy and skin-to-skin contact. They have the time no and perhaps he should remind Elrohir that the gloves are bound to leave burns sooner or later, but right now Glorfindel doesn't _care._ Not when having the twins this close dissolves the tension between his shoulder blades. 

Who cares that they're unbathed, smelling of earth and sweat while blood and dirt covers their skin? 

They're _alive._

"They were heading towards Imladris. Otherwise we wouldn't have bothered with them," Elladan breathes, his own fingers slipping between Glorfindel's thighs. "We didn't want to be summoned for an emergency, when we're supposed to be off duty."  

Elladan's breath hitches as the Glorfindel spreads his legs, leaning against his chest and leaving it to his lover to make sure that they don't fall over. They haven't made it to the bed yet and given how Elrohir is slowly bending is knees, kneeling in front of Glorfindel Elladan is sure they are going to make it there anytime soon. The dagger strapped to Elladan's thigh pokes Glorfindel, has to feel a bit odd given how the Son of Elrond can't bother to undress before resuming the task of satisfying the growing hunger.  

"Con...considerate of ... of you," Glorfindel moans, closing his eyes and his head falls on Elladan's shoulder as Elrohir uses the only part of his body that is soft right now. His mouth is warm and welcoming, unlike the rest of him which is made of leather, armor and firm muscles. 

Of course Elladan is the perfect image, feels more like a solid wall than a real person. Glorfindel whines as he realizes that the cub that his lover wears for protection prevents him from feeling the erection that is surely forming. 

"Please, I want to feel you," Glorfindel moans again and twists his head until he's able to pull Elladan into a heated kiss. "Get naked so I can finally feel the both of you." 

He'd greet Elrohir properly too, but his second lover is too busy making him writhe and jerk with the contact of his gloved fingers on Glorfindel's smooth skin. 

"We will, I promise you that." Elladan growls as he's done ravishing Glorfindel's mouth and shrugs the long coat of his shoulders.

There's greed in his eyes and Glorfindel hopes arousal will win over the tendency to tease. He'd prefer it if the twins undress first, but given how eager Elrohir is in preparing him, drawing moans and cries from his mouths, chances are high that Elladan is going to push down his pants and just take what he wants. 

Well, it's not as if Glorfindel is going to answer with anything but a _Yes, please._


	2. Chapter 2

 

In the end Elladan _doesn't_ fuck him and Glorfindel is ready to crawl out of his own skin, because of it. He's aroused, breathing heavily since Elrohir had fun working him up, getting him ready and open only to let go in the worst possible moment. At least they've finally made it into the bedroom. Since their affair is hardly a recent development, the bed is big enough to easily harbor all three of them and Glorfindel has great hopes, when Elladan directs him to it. Still trailing kissing down his neck and leaving marks on the skin. It's not as unblemished as the maidens might think. 

As warrior who serves Imladris since the beginning of the Third Age, Glorfindel has his share of scars. The most recent bruises are already healing, he returned earlier from patrol than Elladan and Elrohir. 

Who, hopefully and finally, decide to remove their clothing. 

"Sit down," Elladan murmurs, cradling Glorfindel's face and pushes him down onto the bed. "Watch." 

Glorfindel groans as Elladan steps back a little. It gives him time to take a good look at his lover. He hasn't truly gotten around to, after the twins ambushed him earlier. Elladan already lost his long coat, thrown to the floor and now moves to open his belt. He does so with a wicked smile, knowing how the gesture works Glorfindel up. Yet he leaves it at that, leaving the breeches open and giving his own hardened member a bit more room. 

"Look how pretty he is," Elladan tells his brother, who uses the counter to open the shoelaces of his boots. Elrohir twists his head, sending Glorfindel a a smile. 

"You're right brother. Naked, hard and waiting for us," Elrohir purrs and pauses to kiss his twin. 

It's not just for show. They've loved each other long, before inviting their friend into their bed. It's raw desire, when Elrohir wraps his arms around his twins neck to kiss him. The game is familiar and the reception warm and welcoming. But it's been long weeks since they had the time to do this, for they don't broadcast their relationship to outsiders. Their family suspects, though they suspect that Celebrían remains wilfully blind. 

Glorfindel remains the only one, who they've ever told. 

The noise coming from the bed tells the twins that the sight of them kissing never fails to rail up their lover. 

With great effort Elladan stops kissing his twin, his own lips bitten red and swollen as he send a glance to Glorfindel. Who has one hand wrapped around himself, yet no closer to release than before. Of course he could finish with only a few strokes, but it's not what he wants and with the twins only partly undressed he's a long way from getting what he truly wants. 

"Let me touch you," Glorfindel pleads. 

The only reason, why he doesn't get up and claims the twins for himself, is because they've tied him to the headboard in the past. It sound like fun, yet that only seems to be the case _afterwards._ When they're finally done with him, after having turned him into a panting sullied mess in the sheets. 

Elrohir slips out of his boots, throws any weapons he still has on his body on the counter and climbs on the bed. 

"Are you that desperate?" He asks and his long braid tickles, when he bends down to kiss Glorfindel. 

The older warrior's hands surge up, wrapping a hand around Elrohir's neck since he's afraid he's just going to get teased again if he lets go. 

"Maybe," Glorfindel growls between the kisses. "You've been gone too long." 

Elrohir settles between Glorfindel's legs, hands trailing over the exposed skin and sighs, when Elladan joins him. Unlike him, his brother almost undressed now, removing the last shirt to reveal a broad chest. Elrohir doesn't have to look back in order to know why Glorfindel is inhaling sharply. Their golden haired lover sits back up to get closer to Elladan. 

"You've been hurt," Glorfindel says, fingers carefully trailing over the bruises on the Noldo's skin. Elladan winches slightly, but unfortunately they've all gotten used to coming home with markings. 

With a shrug, Elladan tries to ease Glorfindel's worries. "Took a bad fall. The armor protected by from the blow, but the bruise is a price I'm willing to pay." 

Glorfindel's hand trembles as he reaches out to Elladan, tangling his fingers into his hair, drawing the twin closer. Long practice and a lot of awkward experiences make sure that they know how to make space for each other. He ends up laying on his back with Elladan on half on his stomach beside him, exchanging kisses and endearments before he turns to Elrohir. 

"And you?" Glorfindel wants to know, chest filled with unease as he discovers that Elrohir isn't naked yet though he can see the erection he's sporting. "Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine," Elrohir breathes. Yet a quick inspection after Glorfindel forces him to remove his clothes entirely, reveals heavily bruised knuckles, a light sprain on his wrist that is already healing and cuts on his arms. 

Glorfindel doesn't know what happened, he probably never will. He doesn't have to, he has gone through countless patrols in his life himself and the story behind the injuries is unimportant anyway. All that matters that Elladan and Elrohir survived. They made it back and they don't fight as Glorfindel draws them into a bone crushing hug. 

There's a reason why Elrond doesn't send them on patrol together. They're too valuable and they're each captain to a small company. Since the twins are inseparable, they always end up with the larger group, going greater distances and longer journeys than Glorfindel, who has been tasked with the defense of Imladris itself. It's not easy, letting his lovers go. No matter how capable they're, Glorfindel as learned how easily a single cut becomes life-threatening due to an infection. How it takes a single poisoned arrow in the dark to claim the life of a loved one. 

He doesn't want to loose them. Neither of them, because there's no Elrohir without Elladan and vice versa. Glorfindel knows that they'll die without the other. Born as one, they'd die as one and not even their love for him could save their life. He'd have to wait until Mandos releases them and though Glorfindel knows that he _could_ survive the long cold years, he might not care enough to try. 

For a few minutes no one moves. Instead they're content to lay in each others arms, enjoying that they're back together. Alive and well, though tired, bruised...  and still horny. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did the porn go? Where do these feelings come from?


End file.
